Un nuevo comienzo
by Pamela Pattinson
Summary: Prologo  No sé cómo, pero lo que si se es cómo cambió mi vida estando lejos de mi país, mi familia y amigos, realmente la vida como la conocía dejo de tener sentido después de este viaje
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas, bueno e decidido comenzar a escribir este fic, antes que nada he de decirles que bueno tome como inspiración cierta parte de mi vida y experiencias, pero bueno espero que les agrade.**

Prologo

No sé cómo, pero lo que si se es cómo cambió mi vida estando lejos de mi país, mi familia y amigos, realmente la vida como la conocía dejo de tener sentido después de este viaje, yo tenía una buena vida, vivía con mi mamá ya que desgraciadamente mi padre murió hace 3 años, así que solamente quedamos mi mamá y yo, estaba rodeada de grandes amigos, pero más importante mi gran familia que me ha apoyado desde siempre con todas las decisiones que eh tomado a lo largo de la misma, tenía un gran novio desde hace 3 años y medio y era al igual que todos un gran apoyo y soporte en mi vida, vivimos muchas cosas, altas y bajas pero en especial creía que nuestro amor iba mucho más allá de cualquier distancia y situación, pero me di cuenta de que mientras haces las cosas como tu las deseas y querer seguir tu sueño de toda tu vida y que todos te apoyen a excepción de la persona que amas no es gran cosa, pero gracias a todas las enseñanzas de mi vida hechas por mis padres, no dejé mi gran oportunidad y por lo mismo lo que creía que era un amor por toda la vida se termino, esta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno me presento me llamo Isabella y tengo 26 años, vivo en la hermosa y caótica ciudad de México DF, vivo con mi mamá Renee ya que mi papá se nos adelanto el murió hace casi 3 años, y bueno se preguntarán porque mi mamá es la que me ayuda a cumplir mi sueño, pues bien la razón es porque cuando cursaba la universidad mi papá nunca quiso que trabajará ya que decía que cuando uno tiene dinero se le ve fácil y pues deja de lado los estudios, y por esa razón estando en la universidad no llegué a trabajar a excepción de algunas ocasiones que acompañaba a una tía que tenía un negocio de animación de eventos y me llevaba de ayudante, pero bueno.

En la universidad tenía muchísimos amigos, a pesar de ser una chica tímida en un principio cuando comienzo a conocer a la gente me abro completamente, conocí a mis grandes amigas ahí, Alice una linda chica, inteligente aunque con un pasado un poco feo que la ha llevado a estar en consulta con el psiquiatra desde que está en la secundaria, por un intento de violación cuando iba a la secundaria, fue lo que me conto y una ocasión me pude dar cuenta cuanto le sigue afectando y el no tomar sus medicamentos la hacen que se sienta mal y empiece a desesperarse, de eso me di cuenta una ocasión que nos fuimos de viaje con mis amigos a un lugar que se llama Guanajuato, es un lugar hermoso, con una arquitectura bellísima te podías sentir en la época de Romeo y Julieta con solo pasear por sus hermosas calles empedradas y los edificios de la época colonial.

Una noche estábamos todos nuestros amigos reunidos en nuestra habitación la compartíamos con nuestra otra mejor amiga Ángela es una persona tierna, sincera y gran amiga llevaba tiempo queriendo que conociera a su hermano, decía que como yo estaba sola y el también pues que, que mejor que estuviéramos juntos, pero yo siempre le decía que no, que estaba loca y no sé qué tanto más pero bueno regresando a la noche en la que se me altero Alice.

Estábamos alrededor de 15 amigos en nuestra habitación escondiéndonos de los de seguridad porque no se podía hacer ruido y no sé que mas, cuando todos se fueron a su habitación un maestro se quedo con nosotros, éramos al principio un amigo que era el que según nos iba a cuidar, el maestro, Alice y yo, cuando estábamos ella y yo acostadas en la cama yo ya estaba muy dormida cuando empecé a escuchar hablar a mi amiga decir que no, que la dejara tranquila, yo en ese momento no sabía ni que pensar, así que abrí los ojos y el maestro quería tocar a Alice, cuando vi eso, me senté en la cama, agarre a mi amiga de la mano y me la llevé de ahí, le dije al maestro que era un estúpido y nos fuimos.

-Alice mírame. Ya paso todo amiga tranquila ya paso – no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, estaba completamente en shock, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, yo en ese momento no sabía que hacer así que lo único que pude hacer fue llevarla con nuestros amigos, Jacob, Demetrí y Alec, además de que tenía que buscar a mi amiga Ángela, ya que las dos sabíamos toda la historia de Alice y pues quería que me ayudara a calmarla.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mis amigos toque y toque pero no me abrían ya estaba completamente desesperada, abrazando a mi amiga y tocando como loca a la puerta.

Demetri – Bella que paso?

Yo – ayúdame por favor, no sé qué hacer con Alice

Alec – pero que le paso a Alice, dinos – me dijo mientras nos hacía entrar a la habitación y ahí me di cuenta de que no estaban ni Ángela ni Jacob

Yo- El estúpido del señor Molina quiso, quiso - no sabía ni como decirles, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar si se los decía ellos siempre nos cuidaban a todas las chicas ya que decían que éramos sus mejores amigas, que éramos como sus hermanitas, así que si les decía se iba a armar una grande

Alec- el señor Molina qué? Habla Bella que hizo el

Yo- el quiso propasarse con Alice, yo estaba dormida cuando la escuche decirle que la dejara, y todo y empecé a sentir como se movía en la cama y cuando abrí los ojos vi a ese estúpido casi arriba de Alice, no sé qué hacer ayúdenme por favor, ayúdenme a calmarla por favor

En ese momento vi como los dos cerraban los puños y salían como locos de la habitación, sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía pero bueno ese hijo de puta se lo merecía.

Mientras estábamos ahí, hice que Alice se sentara en el sofá y ahí la tenía abrazada a mi llorando a todo lo que daba, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan pero tan inútil, no sabía que hacer, en ese momento entraron Ángela y Jacob a la habitación y ella se vino a sentar al otro lado de Alice y viéndome con una cara de ahora que hacemos, que era la misma cara que debía de tener yo también no sentamos a esperar a los chicos.

Habían pasado como 3 minutos y entraron los demás, como alma que lleva el diablo

Alec – no pudimos abrir la puerta y ese estúpido no nos abre

Yo- Como que no pueden abrir, pero si se llevaron la tarjeta

Alec- si lo se pero el hijo de puta le puso cadena, así que no podemos entrar

Alice- Bella necesito mi medicamento

Yo- cual necesitas amiga?

Me dio el nombre de su medicamento y salí corriendo hacia la habitación, estuve tratando de abrir pero como los chicos me dijeron no abrieron, grite que necesitaba entrar por un medicamento, que era urgente que entrara, que me abrieran, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma, osea nada

Regresé a la habitación donde estaban todos y vi que mi amiga no estaba sentada en el sofá, en eso salieron todos del baño cuando me escucharon entrar y me dijeron que tenía que ir a ver a Alice, cuando entre al baño, mi corazón se partió en dos, mi amiga estaba sentada en el piso del baño debajo del lavamanos con las piernas sobre su pecho y abrazándolas como si su vida dependiera de ello, me senté junto a ella, la acerque a mí y ella solo se soltó a llorar de nuevo, yo me quede callada, creí que en este momento lo que más necesitaba además de su medicamento era que vieran que estábamos con ella

Estuvimos sentadas ahí alrededor de una hora cuando ella dejo de llorar y parecía que el cansancio ya era demasiado, tanto que se estaba quedando dormida, en ese momento la moví, me paré y le tendí la mano, ella la tomo y se levanto y juntas fuimos con los demás que estaban preocupados por ella, en cuanto nos vieron entrar, Alec y Demetri se fueron dejándonos a Ángela, Jacob, Alice y a mi ahí, Alice y yo nos tumbamos en el sofá cama que ya habían preparado nuestros amigos y mi amiga junto con Jacob lo hicieron en la cama.

Afortunadamente el viaje termino de ir bien, cuando a la mañana siguiente el muy cobarde del señor Molina ya no estaba en el hotel, el muy desgraciado se había ido temprano, y doy gracias al cielo porque lo hubiera hecho, ya que no sabía qué hubiera pasado si los chicos lo veían o peor aún si Alice lo hacía.

De regreso a mi ciudad cada uno se fue a casa, ya que el siguiente día teníamos clases mientras mis papas me llevaban a casa les iba contando todo lo del viaje, claro no les podía decir lo de Alice porque podrían hacer locura y media.

Las clases siguieron normales, con las alegrías y todo, un viernes 1 mes después de lo del viaje, se nos ocurrió salir a todos saliendo de la universidad, nos fuimos a un lugar que se llama el desierto de los leones, es un lugar hermoso, lleno de arboles por todos lados ya que es como un bosque, pasamos a comprar para tomar y comer todos juntos, íbamos en 4 carros, escuchando música, echando carreritas, cantando y riendo, cuando llegamos había como una cabaña que podíamos utilizar hecha completamente de piedras, y por lo bajo podíamos escuchar como un tipo de rio, la verdad ese lugar me encanta, se respira tanta paz ya que casi no va mucha gente, estábamos todos ahí comiendo y platicando cuando llego Ángela, y para gran sorpresa venía con su hermano, de plano que ya no sabía qué hacer, yo le había dicho que no quería nada con el porqué ella me seguía insistiendo tanto, pero en el momento en el que lo vi, mi corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, ok definitivamente no era esto lo que esperaba.

Ángela – hola Bella, mira te presento a José, mi hermano, hermanito te presento a mi mejor amiga Bella

Nos dimos la mano y pues la verdad no voy a negar que no era guapo, porque en verdad lo era, era un chico de 24 años, alto ya que yo le llegaba más abajo del hombro, cabello negro, nariz respingada, delgado, ojos negros y de gran sonrisa.

Todo mundo se nos quedaba viendo pero pues yo no le di gran importancia así que nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando con todos, lo que me agradó fue que se llevara muy bien con todos, reía de las babosadas que hacían los chavos, mientras nosotras platicábamos y cantábamos las canciones que provenían de uno de los carros, hasta nos paramos a bailar mientras ellos se reían de nosotras, de verdad fue divertidísimo.

Cuando nos cansamos de estar ahí, nos fuimos a el ex convento del desierto que estaba por ahí cerca, la verdad no puedo creer tanta belleza en medio de un bosque, el lugar tenía unos jardines preciosos, llenos de flores vimos que el sótano del lugar estaba abierto así que todos entramos, era un lugar con muchos pasadizos y todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podíamos ver nada de nada y pues al momento nos empezamos a separar hasta que quedamos José y yo y nos pusimos a buscar a los demás.

José- Bella siento que te haya incomodado que viniera

Me gire hacia él, la verdad no me había incomodado en nada y no sé porqué me decía eso, era raro que lo dijera si yo no demostré nada, solamente sorpresa, porque realmente me sorprendió que lo hiciera

Yo- porqué dices eso?

José- es que no sé, yo le dije a Áng que pues no quería incomodar a nadie, digo es salida de amigos, por eso pensé que a lo mejor yo no debería de haber venido

Yo- no me incomodaste, de verdad te lo digo solamente fue una sorpresa pero nada más

José- a bueno ya me siento un poco más tranquilo

Yo- si no te preocupes

José- te puedo decir algo?

Yo- claro dime

José- yo se que nos acabamos de conocer en persona, la verdad yo ya había visto por fotos que tiene Áng en su habitación y la verdad es que me gustaste mucho, eres muy bella, pero lo que más me gusta de ti es que se ve que eres muy tierna, simpática y muy divertida

Yo- bueno si te soy sincera al principio cuando Áng me dijo que quería que conociera a su hermano me saque de onda, porque pues si yo sé que ella quería que nos conociéramos para algo más que por amigos y eso me pone tensa, no me gusta que me presionen así que cuando me dijo ayer de nuevo que quería presentarnos me termino hartando y le grite que me dejara en paz pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dicho que si desde un principio

José- A sí y eso porque?

Yo- bueno es que se nota que tú también eres una gran persona además de que también eres muy lindo

En ese momento me tomo de la mano y se acerco a mí, soltó mi mano y me acarició el rostro, sentí que se agacho y en ese momento sentí su respiración aun más cerca de mí, yo en ese momento no sabía que pensar, me gustaba su aroma, y en ese momento decidí mandar todo al diablo, quería que me besara, así que subí mis manos a sus hombros y en ese momento sus labios chocaron con los míos, me dio un beso muy tierno, lleno de cariño, no puedo decir amor porque pues obviamente nos acabábamos de conocer y aun no sentía amor por él, pero si seguía así me iba a enamorar pronto

Nos separamos y siguió acunando mi rostro en ese momento me sentí como en un sueño, en un tierno y hermoso sueño, en ese momento escuchamos voces y nos separamos pero nuestras manos se unieron inmediatamente, así que fuimos a donde estaba la entrada al sótano y salimos al jardín a esperar a los demás.

José- bueno sabes creo que ahora tengo más ganas de conocerte mucho mejor

Yo- la verdad es que yo también quiero que nos conozcamos mejor

José- bueno que te parece si salimos hoy en la noche, te invito a cenar y a bailar un rato, que dices?,

Yo- la verdad me encantaría salir contigo pero no se si mis papás me dejen

José- bueno pero puedes decir que te vas a quedar en casa de Áng y con eso te dejan no crees?

Yo- pues la verdad si, y puedo decir que tengo un trabajo para el lunes

José- entones eso es un sí?

Yo- eso es un claro que si

Así que ese día tenía que llegar a arreglar mis cosas para irme a quedar a casa de Áng.


End file.
